The invention relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to dynamic document collection and portal creation in which the collected documents are organized for distribution to custom user portals.
Members of a team often share documents that they believe may be of relevance or interest to other team members. In some cases, a team members interests may remain relatively static. However, in other instances, a team member's interests can change over time based on various factors, such as a change in role within an organization or as the team member's experience and knowledge grows or evolves with respect to a particular subject.